There are know Knights
by SuikazuraSika
Summary: Yuki still belives there can be peace between humans and vampires. Now a war is begining. Truths of what Kaname wants and who he really is start to unfold. Zero will stop fighting the vampire inside. Whats to happen to them all.
1. Chapter 1

Yukki sat by the river throwing rose petals into the river. She watched as the petals floated down stream. She sat in the grassy area of the forest forgetting everything for once. She wished time would stop and go back to when she was a child. Before Kaname found her. She wished she would remember where she came from. She did love Headmaster Cross. She layed down in the grass. She just waited until Zero would come and take her back to the academy. Yukki thought of the night she told Kaname she feared him a little. He seemed disappointed when she told him that.That had been four years ago. Soon she would be leaving Cross Academy to leave for college. She still believed there could be peace between vampires and humans.

Yukki looked up she heard someone walking towards her. "Yukki"! She heard Zero's voice calling her. "Yukki, what are you doing here. It's dangerous for you to be alone."

"Don't worry ,Zero, I can take care of myself".

"Come on. Headmaster Cross sent me to find you. It's ergent."

Yukki followed Zero out of the forest back to Cross Academy. Yukki ran to her room to change. She put on a black skirt with a white sweater. On her way out she slipped on a pair of pink slippers. Zero was waiting for Yukki outside her door.

"Zero", Yukki said looking surprised.

"Come on"

"Do you know what 's going on."

" No, the Headmaster woudn't tell me anything."Zero knocked on the door then entered with Yukki following. Both were surprised to see Kaname in the Headmater's office.

"Ah. Yukki ,Zero, you finally made it . Sit."Yukki and Zero took there seats.

"It is good to see you Yukki", Kanmae said.

Yukki Became more nervous than when she sat down.

"Hello, Kaname", She said kindly.

"As the matter of business. I just hope your ears are prepared to hear what I am about to say." Headmaster cross cleared his throut befor going on. "Four days ago I received news that village of humans were slaughtered by vampires. "

Zero stood up pounding his fist on the Headmater's desk. "Someone should just kill them all", Zero yelled angrily.

"Now, Zero, calm down. Just let me finish."Headmater Cross continued. "It seemed that only five vampires killed the entire village. The vampire were pureblooded..


	2. Chapter 2

Disclamer:I do not own Vampire knight. I am not sure of the pairings yet, but give me ideas of who should be together.

Yuki looked up at the headmaster then she stared at Kaname.

"We can't let this news get to anyone else", Kaname said.

"We can't stop it from being heard. By the time you return to the Moon dorm the all of the Night Class will know."Headmaster said.

"Were there any survivers?"Yuki asked.

"I'm afraid not. Everyone was killed."

" Will it happen again."Zero asked.

"Most likely not, but something far worse,"Kaname replied. There was silence between everyone.

"That's all for now. Zero , You and Yuki should go. I need you to go into town tomorrow, so you need plenty of rest". Headmaster Cross said pushing Yuki and Zero out the door.

"Kaname , what do you think will happen when the rest of the Night Class hears of the news." Headmaster Cross sat down in his chair looking out the window to the Moonlight dorm.

"I'm very unsure', Kaname replied.

"You better go. We'll discuss more of the matter tomorrow."Headmaster croos said.Kaname left to check on the night Class when they received the news.

Yuki and Zero were in the same bathroom brushing their teeth.

"Zero, can't you use the dorm bathroom."

"You know it's always full around this time."

Yuki finished brushing her teeth letting Zero brush his." Zero, do u think there could be a war"

"If there's going to be one it wouldn't surprise me."

"Your not suppose to say that", Yuki said yelling.

"Then what am I suppose to say."

"Your suppose to say, Don't worry. There's not going to be a war."

"Yuki, I think it's about time you stopped believing vampires and humans can live in peace. At some time the barrier that keeps the Night and Day classes separate will break and everyone will know the truth.Well, It's getting late. Goodnight Yuki.

Yuki didn't say anything to Zero after he said goodnight. Yuki went to her room. She cound't sleep that night just thinking about what was to come.

Kaname returned to the Moon Dorm. All of the vampires were gathered together in the commons room.

"Has everyone heard the news", Kaname said taking his seat.

"Yes,we all know of what has happened", Ichijo said. "What is going to happen."

Kaname stood up. "Everyone listen up.You all know what has happened. Five pureblooed vampires slaughtered an entire villiage of humans.All I can tell you now is that things are going to get bad. I don't know in what way.You all must calm down and return to your rooms.'

"Kaname-sama can't you do anything to stop something from happening", Ichijo asked.

"I wish I could do something, but I can't. I may be very powerful to over come manythings, but I also have my limits."

Kaname was the last to leave the room. He needed rest for tomorrow would be a long day for many things to discuss.


	3. Chapter 3

Yuki went to here room. "What is going to happen," she thought. " It had to happen at some point. If there comes a time I may have to kill I won't know matter who it is. I promise I won't be a killer for what is going to start." She turned the light out and fell into a slumber of nightmares to begin.

The next morning Yuki go dressed. She tossed on a shirt and shorts and made her way to headmasters office.

In the headmasters office Zero and Kaname were already in there. Yuki opened the door and walked in. everyone starred at her.

"Yuki your up." The headmaster said."I;m sorry , but you'll have to leave."

Yuki found herself pushed out of Headmaster Cross's office. Something was wrong they have never done a thing like that before to her. She has always been included in the group meetings, but something seemed wrong.

Yuki didn't wait for them to finish. Instead she went into town to look around. Once she arrived in town things were not normal. Yuki looked walked around and noticed some people have disappeared. The had left there homes and shops abandoned.She asked an elderly man who owned a clock shop about the people. The man replied that they left during the night acting stange…. Almost as I f they were zombies. The had a glazed look upon there eyes. They just kept walking.

Now she knew something was really wrong and everyone else was keeping it from her. What could they not want her to know that must stay hidden.


End file.
